


Candles

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why did they sing this?? It's a break-up song!!!' - everyone watching Candles during Original Song. Well, I thought maybe Blaine just didn't realise, and Kurt was too polite to tell him. Then I couldn't stop laughing about it and I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

Blaine storms into the kitchen and grabs Kurt’s hand, almost knocking the saucepan onto the floor. Kurt jumps.

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

Kurt doesn’t think he’s ever seen his husband this angry. He’s not really worried, of course, because even angry Blaine is still kind of a puppy dog, and if worst comes to worst he can just throw him over his shoulder and take him to bed and that never fails to cheer him up, but he’s cooking and there’s a pair of sleeping babies upstairs. He’d like them to stay that way.

"Tell you what? Blaine, get off my arm and stop waving that CD around, you´re going to take my eye out."

"This isn’t just any CD, Kurt. This is for them. It’s all about us, but now I know it’s all a lie. I can’t believe this."

”Wh- what are you talking about?” Kurt switches off the stove and turns to face Blaine. He’s on the brink of tears. Kurt eases the disc out of his hand and strokes down his arms gently. “Hey, look at me. What was a lie?”

"I- I- I thought it would be nice to- I wanted to make it for the babies…"

"The CD?"

Blaine nods and sniffs.

"It’s all of our songs. It’s Teenage Dream and Perfect and… Kurt, why the fuck didn´t you tell me Candles was a break-up song?"

 _Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh_ is all Kurt can think. He bites his lip.

"Blaine, you’re not really upset about this, are you?"

Blaine just looks at him helplessly, blinking too quickly.

"Maybe."

"You know we’re married, right? Like, we’re together. We’re good."

"But I jinxed it, Kurt! No wonder we broke up for so long when we started out to this. We never had a chance! "Why didn’t you tell me?!"

Kurt frowns, trying to remember everything from back then, and all that comes to mind is lots of giggling and blushing and OH MY GOD HE LIKES ME. He knows he didn’t really give a shit what song it was.

"Blaine, you- you just seemed so proud of yourself. You’d finally dragged yourself away from all the pop, I didn’t want to rain on your parade."

"I must have looked like such a dumbass. Hey, let’s be boyfriends and sing about heartbreak. Really romantic." He’s looking at the floor and reaching up to rub his hand over his face with a groan. "I know I sound like an idiot, okay, I know it doesn´t really matter, I just- I’ve been assigning all this meaning to that song for years, and- God. Sorry."

Kurt grins.

"No need to apologise. I love that you still care this much."

"Of course I do, dummy. I can’t believe you just went along with it. You didn´t even laugh at me once."

"Blaine, as I recall I was too busy making out with you to complain about which song we were singing. It didn’t matter."

"Yeah. Okay, I just- um. I feel like an idiot."

"You’re not an idiot, Blaine. You’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen. But there are two close contenders upstairs that need feeding, and if you want to make it up to me you could just go and take care of it."

"Sure," Blaine kisses him with a smile, clearing his throat and quickly wiping away the one tear that escaped, "but only if you give me a do-over. Later, I´m picking a new song. We can start again."

"Deal. As long as we don’t have to send the twins back or anything."

Blaine sighed, still smiling.

_"Fine."_


End file.
